ABSTRACT ? FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE Shared Resource Leader: Jordi Ochando, PhD The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) Flow Cytometry Shared Resource Facility (FCSRF) provides TCI members access to state-of-the-art technology and expertise for the successful development of scientific research projects. Flow cytometry is a powerful technology that enables researchers to study simultaneous multiparametric characteristics of thousands of cells per second to decipher complex cellular and molecular processes in health and disease. The FCSRF offers services for routine applications such as single cell isolation to rapidly isolate live cells conduct more innovative and complex biological studies such as RNAseq, metabolomics, and lipidomics assays. The FCSRF is comprised of the institutional Flow Cytometry Shared Resource Facility and two TCI satellite sites. The FCSRF is equipped with 4 analyzers, 2 mouse cell sorters, 3 cell sorters contained in biosafety level 2+ areas dedicated to isolate non-fixed human samples and mouse cells infected with class II pathogens, and 1 mass cytometer (CyTOF). In addition, two satellite sites are equipped with 4 analyzers. Staffed with 7 flow and mass cytometry specialists committed at 100% to this facility, the SRF provides operational, training, and consultation services covering all aspects of flow cytometry including cell cycle analysis, isolation single cells from cancer patients, and identification of over 30 different cell surface/intracellular antigens on the same cell using mass cytometry. With this in mind, our mission is to provide the necessary instrumentation and knowledge regarding flow/mass cytometry and cell sorting so that Tisch Cancer Institute investigators improve human cancer diagnosis and treatment through basic sciences, translational, and clinical research.